Musuo World Dynasty
by Blood kreed
Summary: When naruto get teleported to the realm of musuo what adventure awaits this blonde hero .
1. Chapter 1

Chapter #1 Meeting Zhen Ji

I don`t own any thing relating to naruto or dynasty warriors ok .

Xxxxxxxx

Let`s get this thing going !

Naruto was currently training in forest 44 or the forest of death as people would say when he got attacked by a woman . He tried a clone combo on her but that proved to be effortless, however he spin kick her but she bared from it and she to him 'Your Good Handsome, but I`ll have to end this now!' with that she came to view with the blonde before her "who are you shout naruto ? Naruto my name is Diaochan I was sent her to find you because My lady requires you . He took a good look and saw a woman , Diaochan is an elegant and patient woman who displays her cunning with her charms. Normally a kind and benevolent individual, she painfully conceals her true feelings for her father's scheme. She does not enjoy violence yet finds that battle is inevitable in the times she lives in. A talented dancer and singer, she equates each encounter she fights as a dance. He then found himself chain up to a tree. "Release me he said to her ! his eyes now turning red . She then walk over to him and took out her weapon 'this is what you tied to handsome it`s my chain , let`s out a school girl giggle, and sit near to him and rest her head on his shoulder "Get off of me he whines but to no avail she then turns to face him and looks him in the eyes and say to him " Can you take it easy Lady Zhen ji will send for you soon. Naruto just scowl at that statement and said to her "let me go because I`ve got to go home now. Diaochan just kiss him on the cheek and replied in a seductive tone " when I let you go it will be in Lady Zhen ji Room and she`ll take good care of you ! Just then in naruto`s mind he found the kyubi sleep he approach the golden cage and shout Hey where are you fox! No reply he then exit his mindscape . When his eyes reopened he saw a portal open and Diaochan said to him " Let`s get going Blondie won`t want to keep my Lady wainting any longer . With that naruto just nodded and walk through the portal with Diaochan when the portal reopen he notice he was standing in front of a castle door. Diaochan when and spoke to one of the guards he just nodded and opened the gate , they went inside and the first person Diaochan saw was Cai Wenji (蔡文姫, onyomi: Bunki) is one of the artistic style names attributed to a poet named Cai Yan. She comes from a family of imperial scholars who specializes in poetry and composing music. Historically, she was kidnapped by a group of nomads and rescued by Cao Cao. Left in grief during and after her capture, Cai Yan composed several compositions which were praised after her death. She is Cai Yong's daughter and Dong Si's wife. Cai sees Diaochan and run to meet her saying " hi my dear how was the journey was it worth it' with a slight smirk on her lips. Diaochan just look at her and replied "Sure it was . with a seductive tone and look at naruto he sat on a bench where he saw a group of women walking in his direction they were, Yueying (onyomi: Getsuei) is one of the romanticized names for Zhuge Liang's wife. Not much is known about her historically, but folklore often describes her to be as intelligent and well studied as her husband. There are many stories of her being considered an ugly woman. Next to her was Bao Sanniang (onyomi: Hō Sanjō) is the third daughter of the Bao family and is known as one of Guan Suo's wives within fiction. She originated from the Hua Guan Suo Zhuan, a tale in which Guan Suo is the main protagonist and instead known as Hua Guan Suo. Proud of her warrior training, she refused marriage until he defeated her in a duel. Her character is considered a direct homage to Hu Sanniang, a character from the novel, Water Margin, who met her husband in a similar manner. Beside her was Xingcai (星彩, onyomi: Seisai) is an original character who debuted in Dynasty Warriors 5. She is a fictional interpretation of Liu Shan's wife who was Zhang Fei's younger daughter, making her Zhang Bao's sister. Together with her childhood friend, Guan Ping, she is portrayed as the future of Shu. She is one of the newcomers to be cut in the following title but returns in Dynasty Warriors. Next inline was **Wang Yuanji** (onyomi: _Ō Genki_) is Wang Su's daughter and is historically Sima Zhao's wife. Known for her intelligence and practicality, she foresaw Zhong Hui's rebellion. She is briefly mentioned in chapter 119 of _Romance of the Three Kingdoms_ giving birth to Sima Yan and Sima You. Next was Daqiao (onyomi: Daikyō) is Xiaoqiao's eldest sister, and they are known throughout the land as the Two Qiaos. She is Sun Ce's wife They all look at him and introduced themselves to him which he return to kindness as well . Naruto sat on the bench and told them about his adventure in his realm, and his friends and everything else when he was done the said good bye and left him there with Diaochan , she then took him to meet their Leader of Wei and she was watching him from the balcony above , when they enter the Purple Room her saw a woman sit on her bed Playing her flute Naruto and Diaochan stand at the door way , just then Zhen ji turn to them and say "welcome back Diaochan and a warm welcome to you Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze ,! He look at Zhenshi (甄氏: Literally: "Lady Zhen") is Yuan Xi's wife and Cao Pi's first wife. She was supposedly favored by Cao Pi when he first saw her. When they first met is not precisely known historically, but Romance of the Three Kingdoms is famous for stating their first meeting was near Guandu. The novel also describes her as a woman of dazzling beauty. She tell Diaochan to take him to his room and she`ll be there in a minute to which nodded an took him to his room leaving Zhen ji to continue playing her flute. Zhenji is a dignified and proud noblewoman who yearns to find personal satisfaction in battle. Her elegance and beauty have enchanted many who come across her, as others label her beauty to be simultaneously dangerous. Since she loves to flaunt her natural talents, her pride with her status borderlines arrogance and makes her seem smug. Though she acts hostile towards him on their first meeting, she genuinely grows devoted to Cao Pi during their time together. She affectionately addresses him as "My beloved" or "My lord" (我が君, Waga kimi). She exchanges witty repartee with Cao Pi, indeed she could be viewed as a quaintrelle. Proud of her beauty, she relishes praise for her looks, yet like Diaochan, most of her quotes regarding sexual innuendo are often cut in the English script.

Her initial appearance has her share a mild rivalry with Sun Shangxiang. Later games centers her rivalries with Yueying as the women argue over who has the better mate. Should they meet on the field in Dynasty Warriors 6, they will berate their rival's husband and grow angered if insulted.


	2. Chapter 2 King Wolf

Chapter # 2 King Wolf

_I Don`t own anything relating to naruto or dynasty warriors ! In this chapter we get to see the Naruto in action for the first time it`s going to be an epic show. _

_Enough talk from me ' Let`s get Rolling! _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**(Flashback) sat on his bed and remember what took place between ino and himself last month … (Lemon time!)**

…

**Naruto could not help but moan in surprise as the way Ino was kissing him at this very moment as the blonde Kunoichi was right there and kissing him senseless. He did not know what to do until his more primal side began to take over him. Once it got a good enough grip on the blonde Shinobi's wits and mental faculties, he reacted the way any man would. He kissed Ino back and began to touch her body slowly through the clothing.**

**Ino moaned out as she began to increase the passion in her kiss as she began to also use her hands to touch and caress Naruto's own form through the shirt that he was wearing. Once the kiss between the two of them ended, the blonde Kunoichi looked at Naruto and he could see that she had a blush on her face as she did the kiss with him. And this allowed Ino to decide that now was the time for her to finally see what Naruto actually looked like without his clothing on.**

**She started by removing the poncho that he had on, revealing his undershirt and soon she removed that, followed by his mesh shirt underneath. That allowed her to finally see his naked upper torso. She could not help but smile a bit at the sight of Naruto's well toned and built form, he had no more of the baby fat on him, there were muscles all over him and he was certainly fit in more ways than one. She could not help but feel very attracted by the sight of Naruto like this. But she knew that now was not the time and there was still a lot for her to see and she moved to begin removing Naruto's pants and boxers.**

**The female blonde removed the animal skin rag he used to wipe his hands clean, then the pants were next, and then followed by his sandals. Ino looked at Naruto and could not help but look at Naruto from head to toe again. She usually had eyes only for Sasuke and did not find Naruto all that attractive...and truth be told, she used to think that he was a bit of a loser.**

**But after some time, she had to admit that some of the things that she had thought concerning him were actually very wrong. She recalled just how kind and brave he was when he wanted to help others and protect his friends. He might not be the sharpest guy in the brains department even if they were older now, but he was able to surprise her a great deal. Seeing him defeat those Akatsuki guys who had killed her sensei in battle made her think that if Naruto had only been like this when he was younger, he would have really been a sight.**

**Their time on the island and her eventual learning of his burden as Jinchuuriki made her see him differently, and the fact that despite everything he was still a good man made her happy to have considered him a friend even though they were not too close back then when they were younger.**

**Now with the clothing out of the way, Ino looked at Naruto who was now completely naked before her.**

**Ino started by looking at his face and the blonde Kunoichi could not help but realize that Naruto was actually quite handsome, sure he was somewhat cute back then when they were kids, but she had eyes only on Sasuke. Had she any idea that Naruto was going to grow up into a very handsome blonde after a few years, she would have changed her point of view when they were kids. And unlike some people, and even Sasuke Ino could see that Naruto radiated warmth, kindness, friendship, compassion, and more, qualities that she had seen in their time here on the island and made her change her mind concerning him and what else she had learned about him while they were on this island.**

**Her gaze moved from his face to the rest of Naruto's form, admiring the muscles in his arms and hands. She also could not help but suddenly feel a shiver of anticipation going through her when she thought of how his hands would feel on her body. She enjoyed that and moved on to look at the rest of Naruto's naked form.**

**She could not help but be amazed by the fact that Naruto was actually buffed up, she had seen only his back when she had caught him half naked, and to see his fully naked upper form was very good to her eyes. He was well formed and muscled, there was not a single trace of fat on his body and he looked very healthy, a strange thing considering that he usually ate only ramen for most of his life. His skin was tanned somewhat and his body had few scars on it, no doubt due to the battles and struggles that he had been in growing up.**

**She then saw the seal that was there and could not help but feel a measure of sympathy go to her senses. She could not help but feel sympathy in her as she had only learned about the burden that Naruto had to bear for so long, and it amazed her that no one in the village knew about it. Naruto did tell her that some did know and instead of being angry at him like others would be towards him, they were all very kind and supportive of him. She guessed that it would be Tsunade, Shizune, and several others, even Sakura herself.**

**Ino placed that aside for the time being as she continued to look at Naruto's form. She soon reached his lower form and could help but blush deeply at the sight of his muscles there, she could not help herself in doing so as she felt her heart beat faster and she could not help but feel her body become hotter as well as her sex become wetter. She moved to where his cock was and she could not help but be amazed by the fact that Naruto's cock was very impressive.**

**He was at least five and a half inches, impressive in itself but his cock was not fully erect yet and the idea of what it would look like fully hard and erect made her feel even more aroused. She continued to look at Naruto and it was not long before she decided to speak towards Naruto. She could not help but notice that Naruto himself was blushing at the way that she was looking at him with him fully naked.**

**"You look very handsome Naruto-kun."**

**Naruto gulped a bit and spoke to her.**

**"Thanks Ino-chan."**

**That was when Ino decided that now was going to be her turn to show Naruto her own nakedness to be fair to him and to herself. She started slowly to make sure that she had Naruto's full attention focused solely on her. And it seemed that she was getting it the way she wanted, as she started by removing the cloth strip that held her hair the way she liked it. As soon as that was out of the way, she leaned down to release the straps of her sandals and when that was done, she moved them away, removing the fishnet garments that she had on her knees and then her elbows , leaving her only in her purple clothing. That set of clothing was not going to be on forever as Ino was in the mood to finally show to Naruto what she really looked like without it on her.**

**Naruto could only watch on as Ino was now stripping her clothes off and he could not help himself as he was looking at every inch of Ino's form. The first article to go was her skirt, and before he could react, Ino tossed the skirt to his face, blocking his sight. He took the article of clothing as he was not in the mood to be blinded from what he was about to see, though that proved to be hard to do somewhat as he was able to smell her scent on her clothes and for one reason on another, the smell was rather nice to his nose.**

**He however moved that cloth away to see only the arrival of Ino's tank top to his face; he was not going to let this stop him as he moved the article of clothing aside. And what he saw next was something that he was more than happy to see as Ino had now removed all of her clothing.**

…

**In Naruto's mind…**

**(("Well now…not bad indeed, let's hope that you have it takes kit. She's a bit too young for my tastes, but she certainly keeps fit, that much is obvious"))**

…

**In the real world…**

**Naruto could not help but look on at Ino and could not help but be aroused by the sight of the blonde Konoha Kunoichi naked before him in all her glory. He knew that Ino took great care of herself but seeing the results of that and her training was something else entirely. She was always something of a loudmouth in their youth, that much he knew, but she was rather attractive in her own right and at times he wondered just why Sakura called Ino a pig of all things when they were arguing. He could understand Ino's teasing of Sakura as having a billboard for a forehead, but not Sakura's way of teasing Ino as a pig.**

**He looked at Ino's hair which she still managed to keep in a ponytail and admired the fact that it was in a good light shade of yellow and certainly suited her. Her face was well formed and it was easy to see why she would be considered very attractive by any man and her light green-blue eyes added to the whole sense of appeal.**

**His eyes went lower to her well formed body and he had to admit that she was certainly keeping herself in top physical form, no doubt from watching what she ate, eating healthy food, training her body to be that of a respectable Kunoichi, and also keeping herself in proper physical grooming. All in all, that added to her form being well formed and proportioned in front of his eyes. Her skin was still cream white and showed no scars there and certainly looked very appealing to the eyes in his case. And her skin looked very much healthy and well nurtured, adding more to the overall beauty that Ino had been given.**

**Her breasts were not as large as some of the women's breasts he had looked at, Tsunade's breasts being among those in his mind. But they were not small either, they were well formed and large enough to suit Ino's growth spurt, and her nipples were well shaped and correct deep red and very inviting as she looked at him. He could not help but wonder how she had managed to keep her breasts hidden from everyone back in the village.**

**He reluctantly moved his gaze to her lower form, and he could not help but admire the slim form she had as his eyes moved to her toned stomach, her womanly hips and thighs. He noted that she had no hair between her thighs there in the place where her sex was. That meant that she actually shaved there and he could not help but feel a shot of arousal hit him right there. He looked all the way to Ino's feet, and moved all the way back up to make sure that he did not miss a single detail in his examination of Ino Yamanaka's form.**

**Once that was done, he decided to speak to Ino and say what he knew was worth him saying now that he had seen her naked.**

**"You are very beautiful Ino-chan."**

**Ino could tell that Naruto was not kidding or teasing her at all and that was something that she enjoyed immensely. She could tell that she was actually blushing and she could not help herself as she decided to move towards him and when she faced him, she spoke to him.**

**"Thank you very much Naruto-kun, I never thought that I would like to hear you say that."**

**Naruto could not help but blush a bit as he was looking at Ino, seeing her beauty up close made the whole thing all the more taxing on his self control. But he was not going to get a break as Ino decided to finally ramp things up between her and Naruto as she moved to kiss him. He could not help but moan at the kiss that she was giving him right now.**

**This was more than enough to convince him that doing nothing was not the best of ideas and he was more than willing to respond as he was making his move on Ino.**

**...**

**"Mmmm..."**

**Ino could not help but moan out as Naruto was now beginning to kiss her slowly, he was a bit clumsy but she was surprised at how quickly Naruto was learning how to properly kiss her. The blonde Kunoichi could not help herself as she moved to hug him, allowing her naked form to be close to Naruto. The feel of his naked form on her own was something that sent more shivers of pleasure through her body, something that she enjoyed considerably as she began to rub herself even more on Naruto.**

**And the feel of his hot skin on her own served to increase the heat in her body and she was more than willing to make the kiss between them a lot hotter than before.**

**Naruto enjoyed the more passionate response from Ino and found it to be all worthwhile as he began to kiss her back with his own tongue as they duelled with one another in their mouths. The two blondes had to admit that they were enjoying the taste of one another and when they parted from the kiss for air, they did so with some level of reluctance.**

**That was soon going to fade however as Naruto decided to take the initiative and began to lavish kisses and licks on Ino's skin, making her moan a bit at his actions. They moved from standing up to moving to the bed and as soon as they got there, Ino lowered herself to the bed and that was more than enough**

**"Aaaaahhhhhh..."**

**Ino could not help herself as Naruto began to lavish attention on her breasts and nipples, making her very happy as the sensations ran through her nipples, through her breasts and spread from her chest all the way to the roots of her hair to the tips of her fingers and toes...and back again. It felt wonderful and the way that Naruto was using his tongue and mouth on her breasts and nipples, she could have sworn that he was trying to take in her very taste right to her bones.**

**And she enjoyed it for all it was worth...**

**The blonde Kunoichi could not help herself as she reached out with her hands to hold him close to her and make sure that he was still giving her breasts and nipples the pleasure she wanted. As good as that felt however, she decided that now would be a good time for him to direct his oral ministrations on other eager places on her body and she spoke to him gently.**

**"Touch me more…Naruto-kun."**

**...**

**Naruto was more than willing to do just that as he began to use his hands on Ino's naked form and the blonde Kunoichi was more than happy for the physical contact between the two of them. She felt his hands moving from her shoulders, to her arms, back then to her shoulders and down to her chest. Ino moaned deeply as she felt her lover's hands on her breasts, moving over her breasts first, them moving around to caress them gently before moving his mouth on her breasts and nipples.**

**"Mmmmm!"**

**Ino moaned gently as she enjoyed the moments of pleasure with Naruto and she planned to make her own moves on her lover as she let Naruto have his turn. He sucked her right nipple slowly, licking and rubbing his lips on them. He was not just doing that to her right nipple as he moved to her left nipple, lavishing the very same pleasure he had given her right earlier to it as well. Ino enjoyed it as she moved her hands over to his hair, enjoying the feel of his hair, surprised that despite the way it always looked, it felt good and she enjoyed it all while running her hands on his face. Ino then decided to moan out even more as Naruto carried on with his actions on her breasts, moving from her nipples to licking and touching her breasts, enjoying the feel of them on his mouth and tongue.**

**And she was more than willing to moan out her pleasure for the actions that he was doing her at this very moment.**

**"Yessss..."**

**"Like that..."**

**"Ooooooo..."**

**Naruto moved from her breasts and nipples, as he began to run his hands on the rest of her body. Ino moaned at the feel of Naruto's hot hands on her skin, he moved his hands up and down her sides, all the way to her hips, much to her delight and this was the moment that Ino decided to take her move as she then moved forward, Naruto did not expect that and soon he was on his back as the beautiful blonde Kunoichi was now straddling him and she spoke to him while leaning down and allowing her breasts to rub on his chest, making him gasp at the actions of the blonde Kunoichi..**

**"Now I am going to have my fun, do you mind Naruto-kun?"**

**Naruto was quick to remember from one of the magazines he had covertly read way back as a kid that saying no to a woman in a certain situation that involved physical intimacy was a bad idea. Back then he would have just ignored it but he decided to see if that was telling the truth and replied to Ino's question.**

**"No, go ahead Ino-chan."**

**Ino was more than happy to do just that as she had more than interesting ideas to put to use on Naruto.**

…

**Naruto could only watch as Ino took the lead, running her hands on his face, while kissing him deeply, he could feel her sex which was slowly releasing more of her juices. He could not help but enjoy it as he felt her wetness flow on his own hips. Ino seemed very aware of it as she made sure to rub her pussy on his body while she continued to kiss him. The kiss then ended as she moved down to run kisses on his chest.**

**Ino enjoyed the moments there between her and Naruto and she could not help but relish the feel of his hot skin and the hard muscles underneath. The feel of her lover's body underneath her body, mouth, tongue, and fingers aroused her and she could not help but be happy that this was happening between the two of them. She moved her actions to Naruto's chest but not before moving forward and rubbing her breasts on Naruto's face, enjoying the feel of his breath on her nipples and breasts. She then moved back to his chest, playing with his own nipples, making him moan out much to her pleasure.**

**"Ooooohhhhh..."**

**Ino decided to tease her lover a bit more ahs then moved to his ear and whispered to him.**

**"You like that Naruto-kun?"**

**"Y-Yesss..."**

**Ino smiled as she could see that Naruto was not lying to her in any stretch of the imagination and so she spoke once more to him.**

**"Good and I want you to never forget it for as long as you can Naruto-kun, because I am going to do more than just this to you for this night."**

**And sure enough, she did just that as she began to move down to his chest, rubbing her breasts and nipples on his own while kissing him deeply. Once the kissed ended between the two of them, she moved down to begin licking his chest and nipples, even gently biting them while running her hands down on his body. Naruto could not help but moan a bit in both pleasure and a bit of pain and speak out Ino's name**

**"Ino-chan!"**

**Naruto's cry was more than warranted as Ino was now moving her breasts and nipples on his naked form alongside her hands. That was more than enough to get Ino all excited as she moved her attention to his stomach, she looked at the symbol and then back to Naruto, now that she knew what it meant she looked at Naruto with sympathy in her mind but decided that now was the time to think about the negative things. She gently kissed the symbol and licked it before running her hands on Naruto's naked form, enjoying the feel of his hot skin and the muscles that were underneath.**

**Ino enjoyed the whole affair and she could not help but moved on lower, she did however feel her lover's cock rub her stomach. She blushed bright red as she felt the hardness it had and when she looked at it now that it was fully aroused it was very much worth ever second to look at. Ino could not help but wonder just how it was going to feel in her hands, between her breasts, mouth and her wet sex. She would have not thought about it but she could not help herself as she decided to go ahead and fulfil her desire as she ran her hands first on Naruto's cock, enjoying the hardness, smoothness, and length she felt there. She also moved her hands to his balls, gently moving her hands around Naruto's sex and making sure not to harm him.**

**Naruto himself could not help but look on as how Ino was currently running her hands on his cock and he could also feel her hands caressing his testicles. The sight of Ino doing that while fully naked was a sight that he knew he was not going to forget for a very long time, neither would he want to either. But that was merely the beginning for him as he looked at Ino as she began to rub his cock with her nipples and breasts as he moaned out her name deeply as he felt her boobs on his cock.**

**"Aaaaaahhhhh...Ino-chan..."**

**The blonde Kunoichi in question enjoyed the feel of her lover's cock on her breasts and nipples as well as relishing the moaning being given by her lover. She had read about this and was more than willing to try it out, she had once thought of doing it to Sasuke or Sai, but it felt good and right that she had decided to do this to Naruto. And since he had never done this with anyone but her, she was going to enjoy every second of it.**

**She started it first by running her lips on Naruto's cock and she heard Naruto gasp out at her boldness and she began to kiss Naruto's cock at the same time. She ran her lips up and down, kissing all the while and also moving to his balls. The feel of her lover's sex on her lips was very much worth it and she could feel his cock twitch with her actions. She then moved her lips to his testicles and enjoyed the feel of them on her lips. So much so that she took them into her mouth, making sure to do it gently and avoided running her teeth on them.**

**"Kami! That feels...so good...":**

**Naruto gasped out loudly as he could easily guess just what Ino was doing to him right now and the sight of Ino licking and sucking his balls with a deep blush on her beautiful face was really good. He could only watch and cry out as he moved to caress her face and hair as she continued to kiss, lick, and suck his balls. He was a bit disappointed when he felt her move away from his balls, but that disappointment was soon gone as she began to lick his cock with her tongue.**

**He looked at Ino as she began to lick his cock from base to tip and back again, the sight of that very much welcome in his mind. He caressed Ino's face and she looked at him with a smile on her face as she even rubbed her face on his cock while licking it at the same time. That was a very erotic sight in his mind but he was going to get a whole lot more to see as Ino decided to bring the whole situation to a close.**

**Ino smiled at the blush on her lover's face and then took in her lover's sex slowly, licking and kissing the tip first and then moving in with the rest of her mouth. She started the whole thing bit by bit to make sure that she was going to be doing it in a good pace. As she took in every inch of Naruto's cock, she moved her tongue all around his cock while sucking on it loudly. She had to counter her body's gag reflex as she wanted to take in Naruto's full length into her mouth.**

**"Oooooooohhhhhh..."**

**The blonde Kunoichi enjoyed the moan unleashed by Naruto at this moment as she finally took his cock deeply into her mouth. And she did not hide the fact that she enjoyed it as well and as soon as she took her lover's cock the base, she did not move for a while to get herself used to the sensation of Naruto's cock deep in her mouth. The taste was certainly good as well as the hardness and the heat coming from Naruto's dick.**

**As for the blonde Shinobi, he could not help but stare at the sight of Ino taking his penis in her mouth and relishing every second of it was well. That was a sight that he knew was going to be hard to forget and as soon as she stopped moving, he enjoyed the feel of her mouth all around his sex. He had no doubt that this was only the beginning and he was right as he watched Ino begin to move her head back and he was more than willing to speak out his utter arousal.**

**"Ino-chan...ooooooohhhhh...mmmmmmm..."**

**Ino enjoyed that as she moved back her head and as soon as she had only the tip of her lover's cock in her mouth, she began to suck, lick, and kiss it as well. Once she was done doing that, she then moved to take in Naruto's cock back into her mouth. She did it slowly to enjoy the feeling that this had given her. She did all of this rather slowly to make sure that she was able to get used to the position, angle, and feelings that came with her actions.**

**Once she was done taking in Naruto's dick to the base, she moved back up again, doing things very slowly to make it last between her and Naruto before she was going to pick up the pace. She enjoyed the pleasure and she could hear Naruto's more than pleasured moans from her actions and that coupled with the way his cock twitched with each time she moved her mouth up and down as well as moving her tongue made her all the more pleased.**

**"Oooooohhhhh..."**

**"Yessssss..."**

**"More...More Ino-chan...yessss..."**

**Ino was soon picking up the pace as she was now used to the whole pace of her giving oral sex to her lover. Her once slow pace was now speeding up and the sounds of her actions was filling up the shelter that they called him. Naruto was more than willing to moan out his encouragement and she could not help but also feel her pussy become hotter and wetter by the moment and there was no doubt in her mind that she was soon going to bring Naruto to orgasm, and she looked forward to that very much.**

**Naruto himself was trying his best to hold on but the pleasure continued to run through his body and it was not going to be long before he finally reached his limits. That much was already obvious to him as the pleasure continued by the second. He was holding on to Ino and had to move his hands away and hold the cloth covering beneath him. And while he was doing this Ino was continued to move at a much faster pace, and on occasion, she would release his cock from her mouth to do the same thing to his testicles while moving her hands up and down his dick. And she then went back to it and he could not help but feel his climax come ever closer to him.**

**"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh..."**

**"Kami that feels gooooddddd..."**

**Ino on her part was more than able to sense the coming release of her lover's cum and was very eager for it. And she was not going to wait for much longer as Naruto finally cried out in release.**

**"YYYYYEEEESSSSSS!"**

**That coupled with the taste of pre-cum on her tongue and the twitching of his cock was all the warning Ino got as she was soon filled in the mouth by Naruto's seed. And the results were worth it as Ino blushed bright red at the warmth, thickness, sweetness, and slight saltiness of her lover's cum. The one thing that she took to heart apart from the other things was the fact that Naruto was releasing so much of his cum at that exact moment and it was taking her a good deal of effort to take all of that in.**

**She did not hesitate as she took it all in and relished it and saw that Naruto himself was watching the whole thing. And that made her very happy in more ways than one as she continued to suck his cock dry of his delicious cum.**

**Naruto could not help but feel the way Ino was taking in his seed and apparently enjoyed it as she was blushing very deeply right in front of his eyes. He had tried to warn Ino of his release but it was now apparent that he did not have to as she was able to handle it well enough on her own. And he could only watch as she took in more and more of his cum and not show any discomfort whatsoever. Once that was over, he looked at Ino who then moved away her head from his cock and then smile at him as she swallowed what she had in her mouth.**

**That was arousing to him and that was increased by the way Ino then rubbed her breasts and nipples on his penis, making it react and become harder. And he watched eagerly as Ino moved to the side and beckoned to him to finally make his own moves on her.**

**And she did not have to give him another invitation as he quickly moved to her, eager to do the same thing to her as she had done to him.**

…

**"Naruto-kun!"**

**Ino sighed in happiness as Naruto was now touching and pleasuring her body once more and he was a lot more impassioned than before with his actions. She could tell as he sucked and licked her breasts and nipples while moving his hands over to them. He started caressing them in time with his mouth and tongue which served to make her all the more pleasured by his actions. He moved his fingers to her sex and could tell that she was really wet as well as hot and eager for more, and he was more than ready and willing to give her just that.**

**She felt her lover's mouth on her breasts and nipples which was soon joined by his tongue and the pleasure she got from him was good. Naruto could not help himself as he lavished as much oral attention as he could on Ino's breasts and nipples while using his hands to also caress and massage her breasts at the same time. And she was more than willing to make her pleasure known to Naruto as well.**

**"Yesssss..."**

**"Mmmmm..."**

**"Naruto-kun..."**

**"Aaaaahhhhhh..."**

**Naruto enjoyed the feel and taste of Ino's breasts and nipples along with the warmth of her luscious and well formed fleshy orbs. He however was sure that he was going to take things to a much higher state as he began to move away from her breasts, but not before making sure that he was able to lavish more than equal attention to both her breasts and nipples. He moved his mouth away from her bust but not before kissing her deeply, once the kiss ended between them, he moved back to kissing and licking his way to between her legs.**

**His hands were already ahead and when he touched her clitoris, Ino was more than willing to react to his actions as she quickly parted her legs without hesitation. Naruto took that as a good thing and he was now soon between Ino's thighs, he did not waste time as he placed Ino's legs on his shoulders and to Ino's surprise, Naruto moved to his knees before sitting down on his butt, making her hips rise up and allow him to see her pussy in a very interesting angle.**

**He did not mind as the angle allowed him to she Ino like this, he did not waste time as he began to lick Ino's sex and he started to use his fingers to play with her hips, ass, and parting her sex's outer folds, allowing him to really see her in all her glory, much to Ino's embarrassment and her arousal as he could see her releasing more of her own wetness. He did not waste a single moment as he licked her inner sheath and outer walls slowly to make sure that he was going to make her very happy**

**And Ino was more than willing to shout out the results of Naruto's actions on her sex.**

**"MMMMMMMMM!"**

**"Kami...there...right there..."**

**"Yesssssss..."**

**Ino was utterly happy as the pleasure flowed through every nerve in her body at that exact moment as Naruto continued to use his tongue to lap up her juices while also rubbing his tongue into her inner walls. Each moment that Naruto ran his tongue on her pussy and even thrust it into her inner sheath was more than enough to make Ino moan out with each passing breath. And she relished the sensations as those feelings flowed up and down every part of her body and it was a wonder to her that she had not reached her orgasm yet. She had masturbated before and knew how to pleasure herself, but having a man do it to you was an experience all to itself.**

**And Ino loved the way that Naruto was quickly finding out just how to pleasure her the way she wanted. He was quickly able to learn just how fast he could move his tongue in and out of her sex and how to really touch every part of her inner core. She wailed away her pleasure while Naruto also caressed her body slowly and patiently which was a contrast to the passionate and frenzied way he was licking her sex.**

**"Aaaaaaahhhhh..."**

**"There...yessss...right there..."**

**"More..."**

**"I feel...so goooood..."**

**It was not going to be long for her to reach her limits, and Ino knew it, nor did she want the pleasure to stop. This was so good and she was going to savour her climax when it came, and arrive it did as she tightened her legs around Naruto and her body trembled as she cried out her orgasm.**

**"OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH!"**

**Ino felt like she was about to pass out from all the pleasure that had suddenly slammed hard into her brain. And she could not help but look to see Naruto continuing to lap up her juices from her sex and he did not seem to mind at all what he was doing. That made her very happy as she decided to enjoy it all as Naruto began to gently lower her down and place her legs back on the ground slowly while still lapping up her wetness.**

**As for Naruto, he enjoyed the way that he was able to bring Ino to orgasm and he enjoyed tasting her wetness on the tip of his tongue, and soon all around it. He also made sure to reach out and use his fingers to once more play with her pussy and clit once he was able to take in as much as he could, and he recalled the feeling of her inner walls caressing both tongue and fingers at the very same time. He enjoyed the sight also of Ino as she began to recover from her orgasm and also as soon as he was sure that her breathing was normal, he moved to kiss her. And she did not mind that at all as she tasted her own juices on his lips as well as his tongue.**

**She even licked his face once they parted from one another to make sure that she lapped up all of her wetness was on him.**

**Once that was done between the two of them, Naruto looked at Ino as he began to rub his rock hard dick on the outer folds of her vagina, making her moan as her sex was still sensitive from her first climax of the night. She looked at him deeply, already knowing just what he was doing to her sex and what he was silently asking of her. She smiled at him and beckoned for him to do so when she moved one of her hands to her sex and parted her pussy's outer folds. That was more than enough to tell Naruto that she was more than willing for him to do so and her next words were more than enough to make him double sure of what he was about to do.**

**"Naruto-kun, drive it deep, I want it now!"**

**Ino was still a bit bossy and Naruto could not help but smirk, he would have teased her a bit first, make her cry out and want it more, but decided not to. He was also very eager for this and delaying it sounded outright nuts to him anyway. So he moved his cock into the outside of her pussy and pushed in fast and hard just as Ino moved her hand away. And in that moment, Naruto was buried deeply into Ino's wet vagina and thankfully the orgasm she had helped ease any feeling of pain while the wetness allowed Naruto to slide into her sex without any difficulty or pain which was evident on Ino's face.**

**...**

**Both of them shouted out at the very same time once Naruto stopped moving.**

**"OOOOOOOOHHHHHHH!"**

**Ino was in heaven as she felt her pussy become filled by Naruto's cock, and it was a feeling that she was not going to forget at all as Naruto's cock was now all the way into the base. The blonde Kunoichi was utterly pleased by the feeling of fullness and she wanted to savour this closeness before the two of them would move to the next step of their time together. She moved her hands to take Naruto to her and soon they kissed one another deeply and both enjoyed the chance to relax and enjoy the whole situation between the two of them.**

**As for Naruto himself, he enjoyed the kiss and relished the feeling of his cock being this deep in Ino's sex, it amazed him that they were even able to go this far as well. The blonde Shinobi moaned into the kiss while also feeling Ino's more than well formed breasts and hard nipples rubbing on his own. Once the kiss ended with them parting from one another to get some breath into their lungs, he began to move his hips, drawing back and pulling his dick slowly out of Ino's womanhood. Ino was more than willing to moan out her pleasure as the sensations of her lover's sex rubbing her inner walls ran through every part of her body.**

**"Aaaaaaaahhhhhh."**

**That served to make Naruto all the more pleased with himself while he also gritted his teeth at the feeling of Ino's walls caressing and gripping his cock as he pulled out. It was as if Ino's inner walls wanted him to stay where he was and implored him to stay, and boy was he tempted to do just that, but he was able to refuse that and soon was nearly out of her sex. Ino moaned sadly at that, but Naruto knew that this was the right time and made his move. He moved back in slowly into Ino's sex and the blonde Kunoichi moved her head back and cried out happily as she was being filled back up again by her lover.**

**Naruto gritted his teeth as the pleasure ran from his cock all the way to the very roots of his nerves and even to his hair. It was like every nerve ending on his body was on fire and it was not in a painful way. By all rights he was on fire already, and his cock felt that each time he buried himself into Ino's hot sex, it was going to suddenly melt in the feeling of it all right there and then. He did not let that bother him as he continued to move slowly, hearing Ino's moans of pleasure each time he did it that way and he enjoyed every second of it.**

**"Naruto-kunnnnn..."**

**"There...there..."**

**"Harder...harder..."**

**"Faster...aaaaaahhhhhh..."**

**Naruto was soon picking up the pace of his actions on Ino's sex and the pleasure for them continued to grow by the second. And soon it was not long before he was moving faster and deeper into Ino's sex and she was more than willing to let him do so. The blonde Shinobi then moved forward to be before Ino who then wrapped her legs around his hips and used them to push on his ass to make sure that his thrusts were deeper and harder than before. Naruto did not mind and soon was locked in a deep kiss with Ino.**

**Once the two of them parted from the kiss to get air into their lungs, they were both willing to shout out their own pleasure to one another.**

**"Ino-chan...feels so hot..."**

**"Naruto-kun...ooooohhhhhh..."**

**"More! More!"**

**"So tight...you feel so good!"**

**"Naruto-kun!"**

**"Ino-chan!"**

**Both of them could hold on no longer as they were slammed hard by their respective orgasm at the very same time.**

**"OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH!"**

**Ino tensed up deeply as she felt her sex being filled to the very limit by her lover's cum and it was a very good feeling. She wanted to make sure that feeling lasted for as long as she could so she wrapped her legs tighter around Naruto's hips. That was done to make sure that he was able to unleash his full load into her sex, despite the fact that she could feel her body become boneless and totally relaxed. And she could not help but feel her vagina's inner walls milk Naruto's cock to drain every drop of his cum into her, it was delicious. She felt his body shiver on her own and she could not help but look at Naruto and smile as they both kissed one another.**

**Naruto himself was also enjoying the orgasm between him and Ino as he felt his dick unleash more of his cum into every area in Ino's own hot and wet sex. He stayed still to enjoy the feeling of his orgasm along with the feeling of Ino's pussy milking his cock for all he was worth and allowing him to fill her sex with his seed. He could feel the exhaustion and bliss in Ino's form as it was more than able to mirror his own feelings of exhaustion and contentment. It was all worth it as he and Ino were in a deep kiss with one another.**

**As soon as things began to cool down, they parted from one another and soon Naruto moved away from Ino and reached for the nearby cloth blanket. As soon as he had it, he laid down next to the blonde Kunoichi and covered himself and her at the same time. Ino smiled warmly at him as he smiled back, they hugged one another and soon the need to sleep overcame them as they held onto each other for the night. **

**Flashback End**

He got out of bed and look through his window and sigh suddenly there was a knock on his door " enter" he said . 'Are you going to sit there or are you going to come and get ready for breakfast? Ask Zhen ji. Naruto just put on a blue desert vest and a shinobi bracers on both arm and a blue desert pants and last his light dragon boots. "Follow me please naruto kun ! to which he just nodded and went behind Zhen ji , she stopped at a whitish door " In that room is where the weapons are located ! we will give you your new weapon after breakfast but let go to dojo I want to see something first ok ! Naruto went to the dojo and sat on the ground and meditate for a few minute when he heard Rise up boy! He open his eye to see a man with ninja outfit looking at him . Naruto stood up and said "I`m Naruto Uzumaki , what your name . The man replied My name is Blaze he drew his weapon and got in his fighting stance and shout Let begin ! 

**Naruto said one word Let`s start ! **

**Blaze rush into him slash a cresent wave to which naruto just jump over and kick him in his head sent him spiraling to the wall blaze tele- ported and appear in front of him and slash him across the shoulder . **

**Sharingan:" Water style, water spike justu " a spike formed and impaled blaze in his knee he dash away and look at naruto and said , " Your good but don`t hold back because I`ll go all out in the fight. Blaze stood straight and yell out " Blazing Nova" a ball form in his hand and his body was on fire .  
'This is my most power Attack get ready . Naruto just said "Look into my eyes, Tsukuyomi . As soon as blaze rush into him he found himself tied to a post in another world and being stab by hundreds of naruto it`s like 89 hours but was accually 4 seconds with that blaze fainted on the floor.  
Naruto then deactivate his sharingan and call out for Zhen ji unknown to the two Zhen ji and the other girl was watching him all the time. Cai went into the dojo and greeted him**

Morning naruto Your breakfast is ready at the dining hall ok ! Cai just disappear after wards . Naruto just smile and whisper "Water style Water body Flicker. He turn into water and appear at the Dining hall at the hall the all types of foods such as pancakes , waffles , cookies, bacons , etc. 'Zhen ji can I have the King wolf " as my weapon ? Zhen ji look at him and said " Sure My beloved " 

**Xxxxxxxx **

**Name: Kushina Uzumaki**

**Alias: The Red Devil**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: Were 39 now 29 after Naruto heal her when she was in the coma**

**Hair colour: Red**

**Eyes: violet**

**Height: 5ft6**

**Origin: Village Hidden in the Leaves**

**Classification: Clan Leader**

**Rank: S-Class**

**Rank: Elite Anbu**

**Abilities:**

**Kenjutus: master**

**Taijutsu: Elite Anbu**

**Genjutsu: Jonin**

**Ninjutus: Anbu**

**Fuuinjutsu: Master**

**Clan: Uzumaki**

**Family: Son By birth (The super Nova Naruto Uzumaki)**

**Husband Decease (The yellow Flash Minato Namikaze)**

**Kekke Genkai: Charka Chain**

**Known for: beating up the Raikage and Kill many cloud Ninjas and have a sword with her always.**

**Sword: Kyōka Suigetsu (****鏡花水月****, Mirror Flower, Water Moon): it resembles a normal katana. The only decoration is the tsuba, which is a hexagon instead of a rectangle. The two sides parallel to the blade are long, whereas the four sides above and below the blade are shortened, making it into almost a diamond or prism-like shape. It has a green handle.**

**Seen with The Blue Raven Mikoto Uchiha (see page 7 for her details) and The Sliver Hawk Hrika Hyuuga (see page 8 for her details) and Shadow Sloth Yoshino Nara (see page 9 for her details) don`t attack them if all four are together . **

_Next Time : Wolf On the Battle field ._


End file.
